Imaging systems including image capture and image generation devices have been continually improved in recent years. Accordingly, imaging systems are utilized in an increasing number of applications as the quality of the systems has improved. For example, in some applications, a user may desire to copy a book while the book is in bound form.
However, certain drawbacks exist with manual flatbed copying of books. Initially, extra dark margins are typically generated outside of the boundaries of the pages of the book. Furthermore, portions of an adjacent page of a book may be copied and included in an image of a subject page being copied. Also, skew of a page relative to a scanner bed may be introduced causing skew of the scanned page relative to a horizontal viewing line.
As a result, the appearance or quality of the resultant images may not only be degraded by manual flatbed copying, the sizes of the files of the images may include unnecessary data for the dark margins, adjacent pages, etc. The inclusion of unnecessary data needlessly increases the sizes of the files being processed and stored.
At least some aspects of the disclosure include methods and apparatus for providing improved image processing including improved processing of scanned images.